Sands of the Heart
by Lost-Remembrance
Summary: [OneShot] Please don't let go of me...you're like my life line. If you let go, then I'll sink. 1x2x1


Sands of the Heart- 1x2 (or 2x1) one shot done for Linkworshiper's contest

Disclaimer: I own naught any Gundam Wing character

Status: complete

Warnings: Sappiness and minor Relena (and Hilde) bashing. Yaoi

Notes: GASP! It's baaaaaaack!

SANDS OF THE HEART

Duo smiled as he opened the door, his cobalt eyes sparkling with happiness as the door to the apartment-their apartment-opened. The apartment was spacious, well the opening hall was at least. They didn't really own a lot of stuff. Well, Heero didn't at least.

He shrugged off his Preventer's jacket easily enough, tilting his head either way to twist out the stress in his neck muscles. Some people sure did complain a lot when it came to organization. He snorted at the thought of getting yelled at again for his messy office.

He shuffled out of his boots and wiggled his toes, closing his eyes to enjoy the brief moment of silence—and hoping to hear some movement in the apartment. He frowned with his eyes closed, Heero was silent but not that silent.

"Heero?" Duo questioned, knowing that the stoic ex-pilot was supposed to be here. Une didn't assign any missions for him and if she did last minute, Duo would know about it.

Sighing while he slid open the glass door leading out to the balcony, Duo padded out, enjoying the feeling of the cool cement on his feet. He walked over to the railing and leaned over, looking at the setting sun. 'Where are you?' He wondered, letting his searching eyes travel down to the beach where he spotted his koi.

Jumping up from his perch, he turned and ran into the building, grinning as his braid trailed behind him in the wind like a cat's tail. He hopped down the stairs with his stored energy and flung open the doors leading out to the beach.

The warm weather made the air slightly moist, yet the sounds of the waves crashing on the sand and earth gave a sort of refreshed feeling.

Walking in great strides, Duo wondered why Heero was on the beach in the first place—he always said that he never liked to go there during sunset and the braided American could take a wild guess and get it right.

The blood red clouds hung heavily over the horizon, the boats in the distance shadowing in the setting light. Crimson colors painted the sky, giving it an ethereal look. Duo winced at the sight. The same color as blood.

The reason why Heero hated the sunset.

Speaking of said person, Duo opened his mouth in the former greeting to his lover but closed it, looking around and let his eyes fall to the sand. He lifted his feet, looking at the indent he was standing it and let his eyes trail the ground.

A lone trail of indents in the sand led towards the water and away from the apartment complex. Duo dashed off, following his lead until he stopped.

The mist of the ocean hit his face and stung slightly, refreshing at the same time. The sand sucked at his feet, the air trapped and the water rushing at them like a vortex trying to swallow him. He pulled his feet up and wet sand stuck to them.

"Heero?" A teen turned from where he was standing to look with prussian eyes at the new company. The wind blew slightly, the smell of the ocean almost reminding Duo that it was almost as intoxicating at Heero's.

A small smile graced Heero lips but he didn't move from his spot near the ocean, the waves lapping gently at his ankles before receding back into the ocean in a consecutive pattern.

"Duo." The Japanese man replied.

Walking over to the youth at a normal pace, Duo leisurely wrapped his arms over the smaller man, planting a light kiss on his cheek. Heero continued to stare at the sunset, his long moss green bangs blowing in the gentle wind. He closed his eyes and sank into the embrace.

"Why are you out here, Heero?" Heero opened his eyes and they held a soft distant look as he stared at the sand. Heero tilted his head and turned slightly in Duo's arms.

"Just thinking," Duo raised an eyebrow and smirked, Heero nuzzling his head into the crook of his koi's neck. "Why me?" Heero questioned, voice slightly muffled as he didn't lift his head to look at Duo.

"Do I have to tell you everyday?" Duo said, so sound of tire or exasperation in his voice. "'Cause I'll tell ya everyday if I have to, Hee-chan."

Heero looked up and bit his lip, nodding as he accepted the answer. He didn't need to hear it every day. He already knew. His eye traveled to the sand and looked behind. Their footprints were gone…

Duo couldn't help but notice the distant look in Heero's eyes again and cupped his chin in his hands, gazing into Heero's eyes as he blinked back to reality. "…You back now?" Duo questioned softly as he leaned his forehead against Heero's.

Heero nodded as best as he could, Duo's eyes closed and his head rested against his. "Yeah…" Duo smiled and Heero welcomed the kiss that he somehow knew was coming. A fluttery feeling came in his stomach like it did every time Duo was near him…wrapped his arms around him… kissed him…

"Heero?" Duo questioned again, wondering if the pilot was indeed all right. Heero had never zone out so much in a short time period in all the years Duo had known him.

Heero frowned as he looked at the waves washing the indents away even further and embraced Duo suddenly, making the braided youth jump before relaxing into the embrace.

Lifting his hands, Duo leaned his head on Heero's shoulder, wrapping strong arms around the shaking torso of the man in his arms. Teardrops fell onto the wet sand from Heero.

"Shh….it's all right Heero." Duo soothed as he rubbed him on the back, Heero holding his tighter in response to this.

_Don't let go of me. You're like my lifeline—I'll sink without you. _"…Am I…" Hero's voice quivered but Duo listened, holding his lover tightly. "Like a footprint to you…?" He had spent hours here while Duo was away at work; Une told him to take the day off. He watched his footprints go away, the water washing them away over and over again.

"A…Footprint?" Duo hadn't expected this at all and looked down at Heero who took his moment to raise his head a little bit, but only so much that his bangs hung over his face. He couldn't let Duo know he was crying, though his love probably already did.

"I'll go away if something happens…you'll forget about me and someone else will come." Heero winced slightly at the thought and diverted his gaze from the shocked Duo.

"Heero," Duo gripped onto Heero's shoulder as the teen refused to look at him. Duo looked down at where they were standing; their footprints were gone and Duo vaguely wondered if it was because of them that this was happening.

"I'm sorry…" Heero whispered, ready to walk away, "It was stupid…" _You won't forget me, I know you won't. _His gut sank slightly, and an odd feeling like a cold knife entering his flesh came at him, making him slightly queasy. Somehow he just had to have Duo say it.

"Hee-chan," Duo said with a smile, looking at Heero's pain-filled prussian eyes that seemed to be screaming at him; '_say it! Say it!_ "You're like one, everyone is." He gripped Heero's shoulders as he felt him tense and try to jerk away from his strong hold. There was no way he was going to let him run. "Only you're different."

Heero stopped struggling, somehow compelled to listen to Duo as he blinked, taken aback. How could a footprint be different other than shoe size (or if you wore a high heel). "…Wha-what?" He stuttered slightly, Duo grinning as he caught the former Wing pilot in a rare moment of weakness.

"Some people are closer to the ocean, like…" Duo trailed off, trying to rack his mind of a name or a person that he'd easily forget.

"Relena?" Heero supplied, disliking the name obviously as much as him though the reckless Heero felt obligated to protect her none the less.

"Nah…" Duo said after scrunching his face to try and make Heero laugh. He smiled when he got a small smile from Heero, "She's marked under 'enemy and rival'." There, he got a small chuckle from Heero. Somehow when the laugh filled the air, some tension vanished.

"Hilde?" Duo snorted at the mention of the girl; friend yes; girlfriend no. She didn't seem to get it and always glared at Heero like how Relena glared at him. Maybe those two should get together…they were more alike in one way than none.

"Nope," Duo said, not removing his arms from Heero's shoulders, just in case Heero mistook something he might say. "Like…a random OZ soldier."

"Aa." Heero said, tilting his head as he wondered where this was going at.

"Then there's you," Duo replied, loosening his grip slightly as he once more wrapped his arms around Heero, pulling him close as he turned his head, lips against the Japanese's ear. "You're the longest lasting footprint on _my_ heart." He felt Heero shiver slightly at the tone of voice he was using.

"The longest lasting?" His voice seemed to hold uncertainty and Duo planned to get rid of that. Heero would never have to worry about anything ever again!

Duo grabbed his braid and brushed the split ends on Heero's nose, getting a scrunched up look as Heero tried not to sneeze. Duo giggled and Heero threw a mock glare at him, crossing his arms while waiting for an explanation or response.

"Sometimes, Hee-chan, footprints never go away," Heero looked at him and Duo smiled back seeing the relief in their depths, "No matter what happens."

Duo kissed Heero's cheek before pulling back to see the effect his heart-spoken words had on Heero. He smiled and kissed Heero on the lips and felt the teen kiss back.

The ocean shimmered around them and the tide was coming in, trying to show it's powerful force on the uncaring teens. Duo said that he couldn't be washed away. And Duo Maxwell never told lies.

As Duo broke the kiss for air, Heero nuzzled his head into Duo's chest, "Thanks," Heero whispered, walking off with Duo back to the apartment as the gulls cried around them for food and the ocean lapped at them.

"Hey," Duo looked at Heero who raised his eyebrow, his expression being a big enough response for Duo to continue. "Do you think…" He paused for suspense and wrapped and arm around Heero's waist as they continued to walk back. "…We should hook Hilde and Relena up?"

Heero tripped and fell into the sand, sputtering on sand and Duo's proposal. "Aw," Duo said, falling down in the sand to join his koi, "Just think of it as a mission."

"You're insane." Heero said, grinning as he used the back of his hand to wipe away the sand around his mouth.

"C'mon, just say the two words…" Heero kissed Duo and the braided teen welcomed it, parting his lips to let Heero's tongue trail into his. Heero pulled back, not getting up from the sand still.

"You'd better not have gotten any sand in my mouth!" Duo exclaimed, sand flying around him as he tried to get up but failing by Heero's strong arms around him now.

"What'll you do?" Heero questioned into Duo's ear as his breath tickled the hair around it.

Duo grinned, "Well…"

OWARI

Yes, it's been reposted onto this account since I want to try and keep all my stories one one easy place instead of having them all around the place and stuff. I have to say, this is one of the few one shots that I was pleased with. It was pretty much my first try at romance and sappy stuff, not something I'm good at I think...

Anyhow, it's back!

in Liebe, Red Tail


End file.
